


I’ll Let Go and Drop the Strings I Had a Hold of

by okwallman



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Kissing, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okwallman/pseuds/okwallman
Summary: “Hoseok himself felt the cold metal of the gun on his hand when Hyungwon’s long fingers wrapped around the handle. It wasn’t unwelcome- the chill coursed through his body and ended in his spine, making him shiver. Hyungwon slowly turned the head of the gun towards the ceiling, then paused. One finger was on the trigger. Hoseok gulped in anticipation. He was captivated by the man’s movement and stillness both.Hyungwon pulled the trigger.”In which Hoseok and Hyungwon are hiding criminals who have to leave their den to finish their mission.





	I’ll Let Go and Drop the Strings I Had a Hold of

The cold wind of the streets gushed into the room as soon as the small, only window in the room was opened. Hoseok breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, refreshed after being stuck in the room and only breathing the air he’d let out before for so long. He leaned his head against the beige wall without opening his eyes.

He was gaining more and more feeling in the tips of his fingers. He clenched and unclenched his hands, scratched his nails lightly against in the cracks of the wall, tapped his foot in no set rythm- the control he suddenly felt was overwhelming. Slowly, he turned his head slightly towards the side and let his eyes flutter open.

“Feels good,” he said. 

Hyungwon smiled very slightly at his words. If anything, it seemed like more of a smirk than a smile- it seemed a tad bit too cunning, a tad bit too purposeful to be a simple smile.

“I know,” the grey haired man replied and leaned back into his chair. He seemed oddly comfortable in the old and creaky chair. Hoseok had always been somewhat jealous of the Hyungwon’s ability to be laid back anywhere and everywhere. Yes, he was a reserved person and had his fair share of strange moments, but somehow he always managed to have a confident aura around him. There was never any trace of excitement in his eyes even in situations like these. 

Hoseok couldn’t stop himself from smiling in admiration and relief. “You seem unbothered. After all, we are going on a suicide mission, Hyungwon.”

“I know,” Hyungwon said, and his smile was definitely a smirk now. His eyebrow was cocked slightly in a show of amusement. “But all missions we’ve been on have been something of a suicide mission. Doesn’t hurt to be in more one more, does it?”

“I guess not,” Hoseok said and pushed himself up slightly to stand properly. Glancing at the open window, he took a step back as to hide himself from the clear view of bypassers. Having said that, he doubted that there would be any bypassers at all. They were in one of the most deserted areas of Seoul and it was midnight.

“Being wary now isn’t really necessary,” Hyungwon chuckled lowly. His eyes were narrowed in lust as he looked at Hoseok. The latter felt as if he was being devoured by the man’s burning gaze, and he could feel himself starting to heat up. The air in the room was suffocating, and Hoseok was not sure if he liked the drowning feeling it gave him.

“It’d be a shame if I got shot right here, right now,” Hoseok said. He felt awkward with his arms dangling uselessly at his sides, so he let one hand rest at his burning neck. He could hear his heartbeat and it was crushing in the silence of the room. 

Hyungwon wasn’t leaning back now. His eyes had turned serious. He bended slightly and leaned one arm on his thigh, letting his hand rest on his knee. His other hand reached to side towards the table with one broken leg.

Hoseok himself felt the cold metal of the gun on his hand when Hyungwon’s long fingers wrapped around the handle. It wasn’t unwelcome- the chill coursed through his body and ended in his spine, making him shiver. Hyungwon slowly turned the head of the gun towards the ceiling, then paused. One finger was on the trigger. Hoseok gulped in anticipation. He was captivated by the man’s movement and stillness both.

Hyungwon pulled the trigger.

Hoseok let out a deep breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in when no bullet shot out. The moment was cut short when Hyungwon pushed himself up to stand and took two strides- suddenly, he was standing directly in front of Hoseok. 

Hoseok could feel the taller’s breaths on his forehead. He craned his neck up to meet eyes with Hyungwon. His breaths were quickening. The atmosphere of the room had escalated from suggestive to sultry, and both men were adapting increasingly.

Hoseok’s hand moved from his neck to Hyungwon’s. He let his fingers settle into their place. Hyungwon wasn’t far behind- his empty hand had found its place at the back of Hoseok’s head. Hoseok couldn’t stop the tilt of the corner of his lips when he felt fingers curling into his hair. He moved his other hand so that it was gripping one of Hyungwon’s broad shoulders, and then he was being pulled in even closer by the taller’s arm around his waist. Hyungwon was still holding the gun in hand, so when it touched Hoseok’s waist through his revealing clothes, the black haired man couldn’t hold his trembles.

Hyungwon leaned down inconspicuously as Hoseok went up slightly on his tiptoes. With one final look into each other’s eyes, their lips finally met. Hoseok’s warmer ones with Hyungwon’s colder ones. Hoseok’s soft ones with Hyungwon’s chapped ones. They met in the middle, and immediately, it was an explosion of need and lust. It was rushed and frustrated at first- they were in a constant battle of dominance assertion as their tongues battled. Their heads were bumping against each other, and the pain made them feel like their lips were bleeding into one another.

Then, it turned loving. 

It hit them at the same time, somehow, that this had the possibility of being their last moment of intimacy. Maybe it’d be the last time they touched each other, felt each other.

They savored it from then on. They were no longer battling, no, they were dancing now. Hyungwon dropped the gun from his hand and let his hand spread out on Hoseok’s waist while Hoseok swayed slightly as he gently and adoringly carressed Hyungwon’s neck. 

Hoseok could feel one piece of grey hair that was left untucked behind his ears poke his eyelid. Hyungwon could feel Hoseok’s nose bumping into his own. They could feel every little detail, and it made them feel alive.

The seperation was hard. When one let go slightly, the other chased. It wasn’t sultry nor loving now. The room oozed desperation.

But at one point, they had to let go together once and for all. 

Hyungwon untangled his fingers from Hoseok’s hair and moved his other hand from Hoseok’s waist to put them both on the either sides of Hoseok’s head. He fondled the man’s head gently and leaned down to peck his forehead. Hoseok sighed and moved forward, arms wrapped around Hyungwon’s waist and head resting on his shoulder.

“Let’s do this,” Hoseok said shakily.

“Let’s,” Hyungwon replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a part of the lyrics of ‘Shoot Out’ by Monsta X because I suck at titles.


End file.
